


Brand New Day

by Zyrieen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post The Great Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrieen/pseuds/Zyrieen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Jim Moriarty has changed John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Brand New Day from Dr Horrible's Sing Along Blog

_This appeared as a moral dilemma_  
Cause at first it was weird though I swore to eliminate  
The worst of the plague that devoured humanity  
It's true, I was vague on the how so how can it be  
That you have shown me the light 

It was a chaotic few days, when Jim Moriarty played his great game to draw us in. We didn't even know who he was that first time he came to see us, to get a closer look at Sherlock and get his measure. He was just a face and a name, blundering across our path with yet another crush on Sherlock - who of course thought nothing of it. Strange how such an egotistical man can be so cavalier about the awestruck looks of women and men alike, dazzled by his towering intellect and eyes that see everything. Strange how he demands no public recognition for his feats of deduction, preferring to remain in obscurity save for his website, yet expects everyone to instantly bow to his superior intellect at every turn.

Yes he's arrogant, but he can usually back up his claims (which arguably makes his arrogance all the more grating). So, when Sherlock failed to deliver on his claim that he could catch Moriarty...well. I think we all lost faith a bit there. It became obvious - to me at least - that different methods to Sherlock's would be necessary to stop Moriarty. His deductive reasoning would provide the direction, but the solution...

I've been a soldier all my life, and a doctor too. There are times when decisions have to be made in an instant. There are times when you have to consider the greater good. There are times when one must be sacrificed for the rest to live. I've made those decisions under pressure, under fire, and killed friends.

This time there was no pressure of time, no imminent danger, and it isn't my friend I'm planning to kill. Cold calculated reason, carefully cultivated through my association with both Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes, has been my guide in this decision.

Jim Moriarty must die.


End file.
